


[Fanmix] Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Voltron Ship Mixes [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	[Fanmix] Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven

[Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven: a Shiro/Keith fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/even-if-saving-you-sends-me-to-heaven-a-shiro-keith-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - **Your Guardian Angel** // Snow Patrol - **Chasing Cars** // Lifehouse - **From Where You Are** // Fort Minor - **Where'd You Go** // Marc Anthony - **You Sang To Me** // Maroon 5 - **Maps** // Clay Aiken - **Without You** // Paramore - **The Only Exception**


End file.
